


[Podfic of] if this is how real feels

by the24thkey



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: “Would you really date me if you were a guy?” Sana’s eyes are wide and she looks unbelievably small and vulnerable, tucked under a layer of blankets. Dahyun thinks about her response to the question earlier, when the host had asked curiously and Dahyun had simply replied, hardly giving it a second thought.“Yeah?” It comes out like a question. Dahyun clears her throat. “Yeah. I would.” Sana blinks owlishly at her and Dahyun’s heart starts to stutter. “I mean, you’re so cute, who wouldn’t?” She tries to joke, grinning at the other girl. Sana doesn’t smile.“What if you weren’t a guy?” Sana asks, and she’s not looking at Dahyun now. “What if you were just you?”
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic of] if this is how real feels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if this is how real feels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149812) by [floreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floreo/pseuds/floreo). 



**Length:** 25:50

 **Music:** Feel Special

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ifthisishowrealfeels.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

With thanks to the author, to my beta idella, and to our wonderful mods! I'm so happy I finally got to record TWICE fic, honestly. Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
